


Found and Acceptance

by MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS



Category: Dune - All Media Types, Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003)
Genre: Bottom! Paul, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Parent/Child Incest, Top! Leto II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS/pseuds/MARVEL_DC_HEART_THROBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story can be a stand alone but it is a part of a story that I am still working on.</p><p>Leto II has found his father as a child and in that form he had fallen madly in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found and Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.....

**Found and Acceptance**

**A/N: I do not own the “Dune” and “Children of the Dune” nor its own characters. This story is only made for pure entertainment and no profit has been made from this.**

**By: Marvel_ DC_Heart_THROBS**

 

It had more been than a year since Leto’s ascension to the throne. He in his mission to leading humanity to the golden path had been exhausting in its own ways yet when he comes home to his dearly beloved, all his exhaustion then disappears.

* * *

Leto has just finished speaking with the councilors of their empire when upon his arrival to his chambers he was surprised to see that his beloved queen was patiently waiting for him. Turning to the clock, he finds that it already is past midnight; looking at the sitting form he then gently came near and asked, “What ails you, father?”

                The young queen looked at him with pure concern and answered, “Nothing ails me, Leto. I…I just wasn’t able to see you this morning” pausing for a moment he then pouted and continued, “Besides, how many times do I have to remind you that you should stop calling me that. It’s already weird enough that I’m in a body of a thirteen year old boy to be your queen, and adding up the fact that I am your father makes it a lot more worse.”

                Realizing what his father said, he then kissed Paul on the lips and pulled him closer to him. Thinking about what has been said he then pulled away and whispered to his beloved’s ear, “There is nothing weird with you, being my queen nor you being both my lover and father.” Peppering kisses to his neck he then took off Paul’s shirt. Raking his hands over the soft and creamy exposed skin he then continued his ministrations until he reached one pert pink nipple. Laving his tongue on said nipple, a distinguishable moan was heard from Paul. Sucking the nipple a lot more harshly, more pants could be then heard. Using it as a distraction, he then took off Paul’s pants and cupped his cock.

                Paul Atreides would never admit it out loud but he definitely likes it when Leto touches him like he’s the only one that ever matters to him. He also likes it when Leto plays with his nipples, never in his life before would Paul ever think that he’d be so turned by such a thing but as of this moment he did. Leto’s mouth on his nipple made him so hard that he didn’t even realize that he already had his pants off of him not until he gasped when he felt the cold air hitting his skin and that Leto was now cupping his cock.

Leto loved to hear his father make noises especially if those noises were for him. Taking his hand off his beloved's cock, he then took his hand further back until he ghosted his fingers at that little entrance that was waiting for him. Earning a whimper from his lover, he continued to tease him by circling the hole but not penetrating. Feeling him thrust back to his hand made him smirk, even if the relationship he had with his father was already weird he still wanted to be fucked by his son. Using it to his advantage he then told his father to lie down on the bed.

Paul felt Leto's hand leave his cock and ghost his asshole, whimpering at the sensation; he thrusted his ass back to feel those sinfully wonderful fingers inside of him but to his dismay he was still being teased. Hearing his son tell him to lie on the bed made him full of anticipation, it had been two days since Leto fucked him and at those times he didn't even touch himself. Spreading his legs as an invitation, he then felt Leto come near him. Leaning up a bit he pulled his son down for a kiss.

Being kissed by his father made Leto happy, using the kiss as distraction he pulled his cock out of his pants and positioned it at his entrance. Holding his father's hips he then plunged into the tight heat that welcomed him. Looking at Paul's pained expression, he then kissed away his tears trying to comfort him but then he didn't give him enough time to get adjust to his girth. Pushing his way deeper,he then began pounding him into the mattress.

Kissing Leto made Paul forget his worries and get distracted from the fact that Leto already positioned himself at his entrance. He was then was brought out of his own bubble when he felt Leto breaching him, he could feel him inch by inch going deep inside. Screaming at the sudden pain and intrusion, Paul clenched his fists on the sheets trying to calm himself down but to no avail it didn't work. Taking deep breaths he then realized that he was crying when he felt Leto kissing away tears, using his right hand he then tried to reach out to his beloved son but his attention was then diverted when he felt him moving too fast. Crying out in pain he then begged him, "It...It hurts.....Leto, ah, stop...." Whimpering, panting, and moaning at the pain, Leto continued to assaulted him.

Hearing his father make such beautiful noises made Leto alot more harder and want to ravish his beloved. Using his extra ability in both speed and strength,he upped their movements. Losing himself to the sounds and sensations that his father gave him, he was forgetting all of his exhaustion.

Paul soon felt the pain over rided by the pleasure. He didn't even realize that he was soon babbling, "More....Leto....More...Harder..Fa..ah..Faster...." Forgetting all shame even spread his legs wider but then Leto took his legs and placed it over his shoulders making him bent in half. Being in the new position made Paul cry out in pure pleasure, not minding the pain in being strained in the position of being bent in half.

Bending his lover in half, Leto kissed him with much ferocity making him falter in his movements of pounding. Pulling away, he then tried to regain his momentum wanting to pleasure his queen and make him understand that he doesn't care whether they're related by blood and that he doesn't care that he's his father.

Looking at Leto and seeing such emotions in his eyes made Paul's heart throb and then he was being kissed with such ferocity that even with the rough treatment he craved for more. Realizing that he was close he reached out for Leto and held on his shoulders as if he were his life line

Leto knew that Paul was now close, the way he clenched on his dick made him know that. Wanting to remind his father that he was his, he then bit his neck with enough force to draw blood making Paul scream and come at he same time.

Holding onto Leto, Paul was then surprised when he was bitten on the neck making him scream and come at the same time due to the pleasure and pain that he felt. Opening his eyes that didn't know that was closed, even tired he pushed his hips back to Leto as encouragement to continue fucking him. As much he was sore he wanted Leto to have his release. Whimpering and keening in the still rough movements, he also kept on clenching on his insides just so he could milk Leto's dick of all the seed that it could give him.

Seeing his father come so hard and black out for a moment made Leto smile. Nearing his own release he was then surprised when he felt that Paul further constricting on him. Looking beneathe him, he then found his beloved half awake looking back at him and pushing back. Pushing as far as he can go, he then released his seed and after several seconds he pulled out. Laying beside him Leto then held him close and whispered in his ear, "Always remember that you are mine and I don't care what the others may think. I had and forever shall love you."

As exhausted he may be, Paul heard Leto's words. Facing his son he then leaned forward and kissed him on the lips and pulling away to answer, "I love you too." Being pulled closer to he was then captured into a kiss. Feeling the hand that Leto had on his back go lower, he gasped onto their kiss when he felt two fingers prod his now loose hole and then it was plunged deep inside of him. Pulling away for air he was then torn between slapping Leto's hand away or accepting the treatment. Noticing that Leto was content with what he was doing, he then accepted it and slightly pushed back panting heavily at the sensation given to him. Fisting his hand on Leto's shoulder he then tried to contain his pained whimpers. He may want to please his beloved Leto but his body can only take so much.

Realizing that Paul was pushing back to his fingers he then continued his ministrations but then he noticed that Paul was now undeniably whimpering in pain. Taking notice of his beloved's discomfort, he prolonged what he was doing and and admonished, "You are my queen. My lover and my father. I have long accepted these facts and I hope you too accept them. I love you enough to disregard customs. I love you enough that I am willing to do anything for you." Pausing for a moment he then continued, "But why can't you accept that there is nothing wrong with what we have, father?"

Whimpering in pain, Paul still heard the question thrown to him. Trying his best to reply he then whimpered, "I..I accept what we have, Leto. I..ah...I am just worried about...ah...you." Closing his eyes he then tried his best to continue, "Leto, I love you but...ah...You're being blinded by your emotion. As...As much we are powerful, you cannot ...ah...put aside the majority's opinion. Without the people, you are no ruler. Your gifts would be a mere waste."

Acknowledging that his father had a point, Leto pulled his hand away from the wrecked hole. Kissing his father as an apology and making him understand that as much he understood he didn't care. Knowing that his Paul was still being stubborn, he decided to be stubborn as well. If has to wait an eternity, that he'll do until his father would finally accept things the way he, Leto Atreides II, accepts them.

**Author's Note:**

> Do comment of what you think about this piece and do add kudos if you like it. <3


End file.
